1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery modules, and more particularly, to a battery storage module and a mounting seat for the battery storage module.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to transport materials more efficiently and improve the control accuracy of transportations, a transport device, such as an automated guided vehicle (AGV), is commonly employed to carry materials in industrial fields.
A storage battery may be employed to supply power for the AGV. When power of the storage battery is drained, it may need to be disassembled to be recharges and a new storage battery may be replaced by an operator. Such a storage battery may be heavy and difficult to disassemble. Moreover, when carrying or replacing a storage battery, the operator may be injured if the storage battery is accidentally dropped.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.